Did that really happens ?
by DawnOfQuill
Summary: It's a scientific impossibility for Shinichi Kudo to have a good day. Shinichi and co get kidnapped, the KID get them out.


This my first fanfiction and as the name implies I do not own any the universe or characters I wrote this story with.

* * *

Today was supposed to be a good day, Shinichi ruefully thought. Hanging out with Heiji, solving an hopefully_ limited _amount of murders while waiting for Hakuba to join them. A good day which could not have been disrupted even by Heiji and Hakuba's mutual disdain.

Which is why, walking down the street with Heiji, when Shinichi felt something collide against the back of his head at the same time he heard a familiar crackle of electricity, he was not _that _surprised even as the world faded to black.

Shinichi kudo having a good day ? What a joke.

* * *

Awareness came back pretty suddenly, along with the throbbing pain of his head. The teenage detective was lying on his side on the ground, hand and feets tied, arms behind his back.

He could without hesitation declare that this was a cell, 4 grey walls and a metal door surrounding an small empty room. Well, almost empty. Shinichi could see two other bodies slumped on the floor, restricted in the same way as him. And he'd eat his _Sherlock Holmes _collection if those two were anyone else but Heiji and Hakuba.

Jerking his body up, he rested his upper body against the wall before extending his legs and kicking his dark-skinned friend in the back.

"Oï ! Heiji ! Wake up !"

The other teenager groaned and stirred, before starting to trash around.

"Kudo ?! Wh-" Heiji flopped around, facing Shinichi. "What are we doing here ? Is that Hakuba ?"

"I have no idea" Shinichi honestly answered. "And yes, it you wake him up too ? I'm too far to reach him."

"Gladly." Replicating Shinishi's action from before, Heiji kicked the only detective still unconscious, with maybe a bit too much enthusiasm for it to be considered friendly.

The blond detective yelped, opening his eyes to see Heiji's 'innocent' face and Shinichi's exasperated one.

"Did you both also get kidnapped ?"

Both nodded as answers. "Got caught down a street, pretty sure Heiji got tazed. What about you ?" Shinichi spoke up.

"The taxi I used when I left the airport locked it's doors and filled with knock-out gas."

"Wait ! I'm the only one who got fried ?" Heiji sounded a bit betrayed.

"I got knocked out with a blunt object." Shinichi replied. "Think they're gonna come soon now that we're all awake ? I don't see any cameras, doesn't seem like _their _kind of works."

Just then, the door was thrown open, a large guy dressed in baggy black clothes and dark sky mask entered dragging a young woman in by the arm. Blond hair, long-sleeved white blouse, knee length purple skirt and heels. She looked panicked, her arms already tied behind her back but her legs were left free. He pushed her in before turning toward the three detective.

"Good afternoon kids. We're bringing you a new playmate. We heard of your reputation, so we nicely asked this lady to serve as an hostage. Think of what you're doing because she will be the one to pay for it if we does not like it." The large man announced, before pulling the door behind him, the metallic clang of the lock resounding in the empty space.

The girl was using the wall by the door to sit upright, looking at them guardedly.

"Hey there. My name is Shinichi Kudo, I'm a detective, as are the two others, we'll help you get out. It will be alright." Hakuba did not speak up letting Shinichi discuss with the stranger.

"We'll definitely protect you, Mrs. !" Heiji declared, puffing his chest.

The girl did not answer at first, looking from one to the other. Then the wariness fell away seemingly to nothing and even as the three of them tensed, feeling something wrong, she put her hand on her knees, standing up to full height before smirking.

"Ohhh" she drawled "I have absolutely no worries about that, _tantei-kun_." Her voice devolving to a much more masculine tone on the last two words. And there's no way Shinichi wouldn't know what all of this meant even as the other two detectives lets out strangled noises of confusion, Heiji seemingly choking on his own saliva.

Kaitou KID threw a mock glare at said detective. "That's no way to greet a lady, tantei-tan. And hello to you too, tantei-san."

A look of realization crossed Hakuba's features. "KID."

Cue Heiji second strangling noirse, head whipping to face Hakuba then the woman and repeat. "KID ? _Kaitou _KID? The damn thief ?"

"Guilty as charged." Said the magician. "Even if I did not steal anything this time. You guys should actually thank me for busting you out of there."

Shinichi threw him a dry look. "We're still inside, KID."

KID put his hand on his chest, unbothered by the addition of his disguise, and looked offended. "You ?! Tantei-kun ? You of all person doubt my get-away skills ? I'm hurt."

The magician then proceeded to walk the few steps to door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open as if it never was locked in the first place. Taking off an imaginary hats, he bowed by the entrance. "After you, my detectives."

"We're still, kind of tied up over there." Heiji signaled. The KID held out his left hand and snapped his fingers making the ropes goes up in colorful smokes. "Or not." The dark-skinned detective resumed lamely.

Getting up they all made their way out of the door, before the magician took back the lead, twirling his cards-gun on a finger.

Seeing the KID in anything else than his white suit was jarring. As if for the first time, Shinichi realized he was more than some kind of moon-light mirage, even after all the time the thief saved him.

Kaitou KID was efficient, turning some corners a bit more sharply before immediately firing a card next to an enemy's head. The card always exploded in smoke before the men toppled over on the ground or against the wall.

In no time, the four of them were back out on the street.

Resuming a feminine voice, the thief spoke up. "And this is where we part ways, gentlemans. I trust you to make your way back home by yourself as I have an heist to organize. Don't worry I reserved you VIP seats." A bright flash blinded them all, forcing them to close their eyes, leaving the street empty once they opened them again.

A card floated to Shinichi eye's level, clearly marked with KID's trademark logo.

**[Your Gentleman Phantom Thief]**

"Am still not really sure, I'm not dreaming." Heiji said.

And it was true, not even an hour after realizing they have been kidnapped by a possibly dangerous organization and before they could even start to fear for their life, KID had already broken them out.

"Why was KID even there ?" Hakuba questioned.

And alright, this was a good question.

"Do you think he has trackers on us ?" Heiji asked.

"No. There's no way he bugged our whole closet." Shinichi countered. "It doesn't need to be _on _us." With that said, Shinichi pointed to three doves perched on a window sill, staring at them.

"Kinda creepy don't you think ?" The dark-skinned teenager asked, putting his hands in his pockets band then jerking them away. He hesitantly took out his phone. "I'm pretty sure those were taken away. When did he- ?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Will we ever know ?"


End file.
